Certain types of distributed power generators supplying DC power provide unstable voltages. An example would be a power generator dependent on solar power. Hence, in the design of the circuitries to convert the DC power supplied by such power generators into AC power, one would have to take into account the unstable voltages.
DC to AC converter circuits typically include controller components, such as a pulse width modulation (PWM) based controller, power electronic switches and capacitors. Various DC to AC converter circuit configurations may also include full-bridge or half-bridge inverters. The use of such electronic components can help to compensate for the unstable voltages supplied by the power generator.
However, current DC to AC inverter circuits have a few drawbacks. For instance, DC to AC inverter circuits used for power generators relying on solar panels have high power transmission losses in the connecting lines between the panels. External power sources may also be required to operate certain components of the DC to AC inverter circuits. The DC to AC inverter circuits are also bulky in size and may include big transformer windings with high heat losses. In addition, power electronic switches used in current DC to AC inverter circuits have switching losses and they could be exacerbated by poor design of the DC to AC inverter circuits, which is the case for some existing designs of DC to AC inverter circuits. Moreover, the DC to AC inverter circuits would not work without auxiliary power source from a battery or grid power if voltage from the power source, e.g. solar panels is not constant.
In addition, current technology used in On-Grid Photovoltaic systems has inherent problems in residential and commercial usage. For instance, the absence of safety features poses risks to both workers installing or maintaining the system, and to fire-fighters dealing with fires in the vicinity of photovoltaic installations.
Therefore, it is important to design a well-calibrated DC to AC inverter for power generators supplying DC power to reduce amongst other things overall heat losses, transmission losses, switching losses and conversion losses.